Pink Sapphire and Lollipop
by Vic Powell
Summary: Pink and Pip are best friends who don't have a care in the world, until a monster shows up and attacks people! It is revealed to Pink that she's a princess and has to choose a partner to fight with. Who's she going to pick? Sailor Sue's to the rescue!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This one-shot is a hilarious thing I thought of while talking to my friend. It's meant to be funny and SailorSue-tastic. For amusement. I love Sailor Moon and all, but I don't think I could write anything about it unless it was in the past. No Sue's included.

Pink woke up, groggy and tired, looking at the sky in disbelief. There was no way it was seven in the morning! And yet, it was. Slowly, she dragged herself out of bed, brushed her teeth, combed hair, tied it into two tails under her ears, then pulled on a knee length skirt and V-necked sweater.

Five days a week Pink went to meet her best friend Pip from down the road and they'd walk to school together, and today was no different. Pink knocked on Pip's door and the feminine male opened it, smiling at his friend and grabbing his bag. Pip stood half a head taller than Pink, with short blonde hair that curled at the ends. His large golden colored eyes made him look innocent, as did his pouting pink lips. He was willowy and thin for a male, wearing light sweaters and often Pink's brother's old jeans. What Pink never told Pip was they used to be her's, and she often had to hide a laugh when she saw him in them.

On the way to school, something happened that happened every day. Pink would go through the market and buy a green apple, Pip would idly stand there looking at something sweet, and a guy would come up and hit on Pip. This happened every day without fail, and today was the same.

"Hey cutie, what school do you go to?"

Pip began to blush and turned around, looking at the male with an angry expression, but while blushing, only enhanced his feminine features.

"I'm a boy!"

The guy stared at Pip's face, then his torso, stomach, hips... After cocking his head, the male left, confused and scratching his head.

Pink went to go get Pip, covering her mouth to hide the giggles. This was a daily routine, nothing new, and therefore Pink teased Pip about it until they got to the classroom.

After school they went to the park and sat under a tree, Pip reading, Pink sleeping. Pink drooled as she slept, carefree and generally a pleasant person to be around, while Pip watched over her, sighing and looking at his hair in her mirror, wondering if he should cut it shorter.

While the two were relaxing, a person shrieked in the park. It didn't wake Pink, who literally slept through an earthquake once, but Pip got up to check it out. He saw a person being attacked by something, but not knowing what it was, he went to wake Pink and leave. She woke after the fourth shake and sat up, listening to the next shriek. She wanted to check it out and ran towards it, Pip following.

On the way there, something odd happened to Pink. A few feet away from the monster she seemed to go into a trance. Before her floated a miniature version of herself, wearing the cutest miniskirt and bows! It spoke in a small voice, happy sounding, but also urgent.

"Princess Pink of the planet Sapphire, you've lived happily on the planet Sue in the Fanfic galaxy enjoying your normal life, but now it is time for the sailor scout inside of you to wake up and defend this planet! You and your partner of your choosing must fight to defend planet Sue!"

Pink was thinking that if she was going to go for a partner, it'd be her friend Seryna, but as she was about to say the girl's name, Pip shook her violently.

"Pip!"

"Very well, you have chosen your partner. Pink, it's time to transform, say Sapphire Heart Make Up!"

Pink's miniature self seemed to plit into two, except the second one looked an awful lot like Pip. It floated over to him, wearing a uniform just like the mini-Pink, but in different colors. It floated in front of him and gave a similar speech.

"Princess.. ...Prince? Er, Pip, from the planet Lollipop, you have been chosen to join Princess Pink in her fight for justice! You must defend planet Sue with her as her partner! Now, say the words to transform: Lollipop Heart Make Up!"

"...Oh hell no."

"Pip if you don't I'll make you change and I'll give you breasts!"

"...Damnit... ...Lollipop... heart... make up..."

Pip didn't seem enthused to change, but Pink was happy. She had on a silver skin tight uniform on, one row of rounded sleeves at the top of her arms, a pink skirt that barely covered her thighs and matching collar, elbow length silver gloves with pink wristbands, knee length boots that followed the same pattern, a gleaming silver tiara with a pink gem at the center, pink choker, and silver hair ties. She also had a bow on the front and back of her uniform, both deep blue, and a heart shaped pink brooch with a silver cross and sapphire where the parts met.

After a moment, Pip looked strangely similar to Pink, but with a yellow skirt and collar, gold uniform, boots, and gloves, pink bows and accents on the boots and gloves, and a yellow brooch with a gold cross and a pink stone. His tiara was gold with a yellow stone.

After a moment of standing there gawking at Pink, Pip stared down at himself.

"Why do I have the same uniform? Isn't there a male version!" The miniature Pip sailor watched, trying to hold back laughter, before shaking its head.

"Sorry, there isn't. Pip, your attack is Lollipop Swirl!"

Pink's miniature was watching Pip as well, but had settled on her head and was playing with her periwinkle colored hair. "Oh yeah, Pink, your attack! It's Pink Sapphire Storm!"

Pink and Pip looked at each other, then watched their miniature guardians float away. "We'll be back," they called.

Pink stared at the enemy, who was happily munching on the young woman's arm. She cringed, then hesitated before stating, striking a pose, "I'm Sailor Pink Sapphire, and I'm like cotton candy! I'm spun from sugar but I've got a stick up my butt! And in the name of the planet Sapphire, I'm gonna shove that stick up you!"

Pip's jaw dropped as he stared at Pink, but he felt a breeze and put his hands on his skirt, trying to pull it down, face bright red. "Pink I think I hate you."

With their courage, Pink summoned a staff that had a large heart shaped sapphire accented with pink wings, the length of it silver. Pip summoned a giant Lollipop, and in the end the two defeated the monster by combining their powers. Once it was done, they "deformed" and went back to their regular clothes. However, Pink and Pip both had heart shaped brooches with crosses and stones in them, along with pens. Pink's had a sapphire heart on the top with pink wings, the pen itself silver. Pip had a gold pen with a swirling pink and yello lollipop on top.

"Pink... I really hate you," Pip said, grumbling and shoving the items into a pocket before he went to get his and Pink's stuff, throwing her bag at her. Pink seemed quite happy though as they walked home, admiring her new pen and brooch the whole way, thinking of their next battle already, while Pip seemed to be thinking the same thing, despair showing on his face.


	2. Good-Bye

I shall not be uploading anymore fanfictions. Nothing will be updated and nothing new will be added. Bob69 is a user who took my fanfictions, uploaded them onto his account, and then posted them on their own profile. After reporting them to fanfiction a month ago, they've still got my stories as their's. I am highly offended by this because they obviously stole them, based on when they uploaded them and when I uploaded my stories, but doesn't seem to mind this. I do.

I am sorry for those who follow my stories and like them, but I will not write so someone else can take the credit for what I did. I will not remove my stories, but there will never be another update from me.

Good-bye, and it's been a fun... eight, nine years? I hope you all enjoyed what I did manage to finish and thank you for all your kind reviews you have given me.


	3. Good news! However

The person who has been stealing my stories has been caught. However, looking back on it, I don't really want to write fanfictions anymore. Yes they're fun, and sure they're entertaining, like candy, but I have something else I'm working on. A real, original story with my own characters. I may finish up some stories, but I've been quite wrapped up in my own projects. Thank you to those who support me, have helped me, and read what I've written so far here. When I finish my story I'll be putting it up on Wattpad, see how it does, etc. If you want to find me there and wait for the first draft, look up Faerhlsm on Wattpad.


End file.
